The invention relates in general to ordnance and in particular to detecting unexploded ordnance.
Unexploded ordnance (UXO) is dangerous. UXO includes live unexploded sub-munitions such as bomblets and grenades, artillery rounds, mortar rounds, etc. Locating and destroying UXO is hazardous, costly, and time-consuming. UXO must be rendered safe (usually by destruction in place) when hostilities end to safeguard friendly forces and civilian populations. Detection of UXO is the first step in ensuring that these hazardous items are removed from ranges or are destroyed in place. The primary method of identification of UXO is based on visual sightings. Various factors can interfere with detection, however, such as adverse weather conditions, poor lighting, metal clutter, and tunneling.